


Haunted Marshes

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Murder, Other, Revenge, Undead, swamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banshee haunts the marshes... and the price for her leaving is not so high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Marshes

"You're the ghost haunting through her heart."

\- Within Temptation (Restless)

 

Edwin entered Morgana's bedroom. His stepdaughter was sitting on the floor. He never liked her whatsoever. And now when her mother perished, there was nothing standing between him and Ygraine's fortune... nothing but Morgana. He rose his hand, holding a massive iron rod. Morgana turned around when the shadow fell on her. What she saw filled her with utmost horror. She screamed. And her scream died in the night as Edwin's hand swung down.

The night swallowed the lonely house in the middle of the darkened swamps. But tonight it was not the same. Tonight a solely figure appeared in the marshes, wailing into the night.

 

* * *

 

Morgause was falling with exhaustion. She had travelled far and now she was so tired she could barely stand on her own feet. When she thought she's going to spit her soul out into the marshes, she caught a glimpse of light in the darkness. Coming closer she saw a noble mansion. She knocked on the door, hoping she could spend one night underneath the roof. Edwin opened the door, invited Morgause inside, fed her and gave her the place to lay her head to sleep.

In the dead of night a protracted, desperate wail woke Morgause up. It was coming from the marshes. Morgause covered her nightgown with a coat, grabbed a lantern and entered the cold midnight mist.

Morgause laid her steps carefully onto the turfs. Her heart was beating with fear. "Here I am, lady Morgause," sounded the soft voice next to her. Morgause could not believe it was the same voice that had bewailed so urgently.

As Morgause turned aside to see the caller, she has almost dropped the lantern with fear. A tall, pale figure in the grey gown towered in front of her. Her long white hair were falling over her shoulders and tangled into the night. Her eyes were pale blue and profound and chilling. "My name used to be Morgana Pendragon and I need your help." Morgause shivered as the Banshee asked her for her service

 

"Did I fear her colder hand?"

\- Cradle Of Filth (Lilith Immaculate)

 

* * *

 

Morgause was sure Edwin is asleep. She crawled into the bedroom next to his and cautiously opened the wardrobe. The hinges gave a protracted squeak in the night. Morgause froze and listened carefully. It took almost the whole minute before she heard Edwin letting out a sleepy snore and for the whole time she had been holding her breath. Then she undid the lantern to see contents of the wardrobe. Dress and coats were hanging down above the farrago of smaller pieces of clothing covering the floor of the wardrobe. Morgause quickly searched the pile... underwear, scarfs, handkerchiefs, stockings... And then - jackpot! Morgause's hand has fallen onto a handkerchief, tarnished with dreadful brown stains. In the corner rested the monogram  _M. P._ The banshee has spoken the truth. Hence Morgause has to stand the oath she has bound herself to.

 

"You murdered me  
In your coldest blood  
With your own two hands  
Don't think no one understands  
It happens every day"

\- Emilie Autumn (Let The Record Show)

 

* * *

 

"I hear the footsteps walking by   
Watching myself slowly die   
Sharpening the pain leadinging through my heart"

\- Children Of Bodom (Angels Don't Kill)

 

Edwin stumbled into the corridor, pressing his hand against his carnal abbys spilling blood all over his chest. The sharp object has missed the artery, but his life was hanging by a thread... and slowly fading away.

Morgause walked into the corridor and followed the trail of blood upon the floor. She moved slowly, calmly with ellegance. Edwin was crawling on the floor, his chest tarnishing the costy carpet with scarlet stains. Morgause's footsteps approached. He turned around, face contorted into a grimace of agony as she kicked his wound. "Where does your daughter rest?" she asked. Edwin tried to seem ignorant: "Daughter?" he sibilated between hard breaths, "What daughter?" Morgause knelt down onto the throbbing wound. "Piggery," yelled Edwin in agony. "There she is! Beneath the soil!" With her features full of contempt Morgause buried the blade into his heart. It was not the last thing she had to bury that night.

In the piggery Morgause had unearthed the remains of the poor girl. She was laying in the ground, hands crisscrossed over her chest, her skull laced with the crown of cobwebs...

 

 

Morgause threw the spade away. The rain was damping the ground and she had to gather all her remaining powers to crawl out of the six feet deep pit. The grave was ready for its tenant. Morgause laid the bag of bones into the pit and covered it with the wet earth. As soon as she threw the last shovel of ground onto the ground, the spirit soared from the grave, whispering the silent  _"thank you"_ before it dissolved in the air. And somewhere in the marshes the Banshee bewailed for the last time.

 

"The Banshee stole my grave"

\- Flogging Molly (Drunken Lullabies)


End file.
